battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel
Israel Welcome to the State of Israel. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our Military started in 1948 with the start of our independence and our main goal is the continuation of peace between all nations of Earth as well as the prosperity of Israel itself. We have one of the finest militaries on the planet, though our Air Force is what we pride ourselves in as well as our technology that we develop for all military branches, such as Iron Dome and Iron Beam. We accept all ideologies, unless they directly persecute our people, which means any nation is welcome to create an alliance with us to continue our diverse array of connections. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to but keep in mind that we are a very powerful country. News *''An Israeli BSG had a spectacular victory over a Kek BSG!'' *'Israel is at war with Kekistan.' *''The Israeli Navy has decided to rename over half of its ships and designate the INS King David BBS-801 as their Flagship.'' Chain of Command *'Aluf(Fleet Admiral) David Marcus(Head of Engineering)' *'Ranag(Chief Of Operations) Benjamin Telem' *'Ta'al(Vice Admiral) Jason A. Harrison' *'Alam(Rear Admiral Upper) ' *'Sa'al(Rear Admiral Lower) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' Extra Characters *'Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu' *'Aluf(GAF) Amir Eshel' *'Aluf(GA) Guy Tzur' *'Ta'al-Mamee(Submarine Force Commander) Herzl Marcus' *'Sa'al (Battleship Strike Group Commander) Yanki Cohen' Alliances * Confederacy of Carolina * Kingdom of Canada * Mexico * Republic of Korea * Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines * Telosian Empire * United Federation of Balkan States * United States of America Non-Aggresion Pacts * France(Trade Agreement) * India(Trade Agreement) * Socialist Republic of Vietnam(Trade Agreement) * Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Enemies * Imperial Cattirian Regime * Kekistani Empire Intergovernmental Organization * Eurasian Union War Status * Defcon 1 * War with Kekistan Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Mossad Mossad is the best intelliggence agancy in the world. their job is to handle Internal affairs, foreign intelligence, and stealth incursions. Mossad agents outrank Israeli Navy Captains, and can commandeer their ships for intelligence missions, unless the ship is on a mission of importance already. they use their own ships for certain mission, ships that are exempt from general combat, as they are smaller and not useful for frontline work. Mossad has some of the most advanced technology available, and sometimes get it before it is even introduced into the military. Aveer Chayeel IsraeliAirForce.jpg|Israeli Air Force Ensign IsraeliAirmen.jpg|Airmen Uniform Air Based Weapons *Thermobaric Bombs *Laser Guided Bombs *Conventional Bombs *Bunker Buster Bombs *Satellite Guided Bombs *Hellfire Anti Tank Missiles *Python Short Range Missiles *Derby Medium Range Missiles *25mm Machine Gun Strike Craft Fighters Lavi.jpg|F-18 Lavi Fighter Nesher.jpg|F-26 Nesher Heavy Fighter K'fir.jpg|F-28 K'fir Fast Fighter Nammer.jpg|F-36 Nammer Stealth Fighter Eretz Chayeel IsraeliArmy.jpg|Israeli Army Ensign IsraeliInfantry.jpg|Soldier Uniform Handheld Based Weapons Sniper Rifles STAR-21.jpg|Super Tavor STAR-21 Sniper Rifle M95.jpg|Barak M95 Sniper Rifle Assault Rifles TAR-21.jpg|Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle Galil Ace.jpg|Galil Ace Assault Rifle Submachine Guns MTAR-21.jpg|Micro Tavor MTAR-21 Submachine Gun Uzi 15.jpg|Uzi Submachine Gun Pistols Jericho 941.jpg|Jericho 941 Pistol Vehicles Tanks MERKAVA IV.png Anti Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers NAMER II.png Engineering Vehicles Self Propelled Guns SHOLEF II.png Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles Ambulances Yam Chayeel IsraeliNavy.jpg|Israeli Navy Ensign NavalUniform.jpg|Marine Uniform Ship Based Weapons *21"/50 Machsher 17 Naval Gun *Popeye II SLBM *Jericho III ICBM *Gabriel VII Sea-Skimming Missile *DCH VI Torpedo Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 55 INS Chazak.png|INS Ariel Sharon (CVN-1) IMG_3579.PNG|INS Shimon Peres (CVN-21) Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 32 INS Golda.png|INS Baghdad (CC-1) Inschezka.jpeg|INS Riyadh (CC-10) Nahmar.jpeg|INS Amman (CC-19) Battleships * Total: 40 INS David Marcus.png|INS Tel Aviv (BB-1) INS Bahrain.png|INS Cairo (BB-7) INS Moshe.png|INS Moshe (BB-48) Cruisers * Total: 20 Destroyers * Total: 250 INS Haifa.png|INS Haifa (DDG-1) INS Eilat.png|INS Eilat (DDG-126) Submarines * Total: 60 Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills. Dolohin II.jpg|INS Tannin preparing to dive. Super Ships * Total: 12 INS King David.png|INS King David (BBS-801) Ahrah.jpeg|INS Rueben (BBS-701) Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies